1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a digital copier, etc. and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a scanner and a printer are operated in parallel with each other in an image forming apparatus comprising a scanner and a printer, if an error relative to the printer was taken place the operation of the scanner was so far stopped until the error is solved. For example, if “No Paper” error was taken place on a printer while copying plural number of documents, not only the printer but also the scanner was stopped to operate.
Thus, for a trouble taken on either one of the scanner and the printer, the operation of the other was suspended and the operation was inefficient and productivity was dropped.